The Family Games
by katniss-everdeen-victor
Summary: Summary: it's the 75th hunger games but not only are the victors in the reaping but their families too. To make it even worse theres twice the amount of tributes going in. Now not only do Katniss and Peeta have to save each other's lives but the lives of their family members too. Rated T for later scenes I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!


Chapter 1

Summary: it's the 75th hunger games but not only are the victors in the reaping but their families too. To make it even worse theres twice the amount of tributes going in. Now not only Katniss and Peeta have to save each other's lives but the lives of one of their family members too.

Katniss pov:

It's the day of the 75th hunger games reaping or the 3rd quarter quell as most people call it. I'm walking up to the stage with my sister, my mom and my fiancé's mom. On the other side stands Peeta, his brothers, his dad and Haymitch. They look so close in appearance you could almost mistake them as family. Almost. I'm holding prims hand tightly she's only thirteen still just a child. I had to calm her down this morning since there's only four girls the odds of us going in climb but, I'm ready to volunteer for her again if I have too.

Effie walks up happy and as preppy as usual she does her speech which I barely pay attention to. I'm already planning the gameplay for this year's games I know I'm going back in Snow probably made sure of it.

"As usual ladies first" Effie's voices breaks my thoughts. She walks over to the glass bowl in front of us, reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper holding one of our fates. She opens it and clears her throat. I'm holding prims hand in almost a death grip by now.

"Katniss Everdeen" She says into the microphone. I let go of prims hand and whisper to her

"You'll be safe prim." I walk up beside Effie she gives me a half smile and looks back out into the crowd.

"Now time for the boys" She announces and walks over to the bowl as I stand there silently hoping it's not Haymitch so he can volunteer for Peeta keep him out of the games at least. She picks up the white slip and walks to the stand and unfolds it.

"Haymitch Abernathy" She announces. Before I can wrap my mind around the name Peeta raises his hand. "I volunteer!" He shouts and walks over and stands on the other side of Effie. Now it's the girls turn again. Please let it be anyone but Prim, please. I silently beg in my mind.

"Alright then now it's the ladies turn again" She says in a voice with less enthusiasm. She walks over to the bowl and picks out another slip, carries it back to the stand and opens it.

"Primrose Everdeen" She announces. I fight back all the feelings that threaten to come out. I'm not coming home my little sister is. I'm making sure my little sister is coming home. Effie gives us a sad smile and I hold my sisters hand tightly.

"Now last but not least the boys" She announces, walks over to the bowl slowly and picks out the paper. She takes it back and clears her throat for the last and final name for the second district 12 male tribute.

"Rye Mellark" She announces. I look at them. Rye is Peeta's brother he's only a couple years older than Peeta he's 19 and a really nice guy. I watch Rye go stand beside his brother he's fighting back tears, I can tell. Peeta isn't doing the best either I'm going to make sure he's ok after this. Effie clears her throat again.

"This year's tributes for the 75th hunger games from district 12 are Katniss and Primrose Everdeen and Peeta and Rye Mellark Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." She sighs and walks off the stage with the 4 of us behind her. Prim is so scared she won't let go of me. Peeta comes over and hugs me.

"It's ok Katniss" He whispers "she's going to be ok don't worry" I just hug him back thinking it's kind of hard not to worry, my little sister is in the hunger games. After a while we let go of each other.

"I'll see you on the train Peeta." I tell him before we are ripped from each other.

"New plan! Straight to the train!" A peacekeeper says almost ripping Prim from me. I look at her making sure she's ok. The peacekeepers won't hurt us, we are in custody of the capitol. We get taken to the train and I sit on the couch holding Prim close stroking her hair. While she's crying into my shirt.

"Shhh Prim its ok don't worry" I sooth her.

"No it's not Katniss! Mom is never going to see me again! I never got to say goodbye to her…" She trails off and cries harder. I sigh and start softly singing to her like I always do when she's upset.

"Come on Prim calm down it's going to be ok! You're going to be ok! You're going to see mom again." I tell her. She stares at me with a look of knowing.

"Katniss you're not dying for me! What about Peeta?" I sigh. She really likes Peeta and he's nice I guess. I was going to marry him but not anymore, it as though we are still engaged though. He's more a friend then a boyfriend but he keeps the nightmares away. He's safe; he's my dandelion in the spring.

"He knows how much you mean to me Prim. I think he understands even though his brother is in too." I tell her. Just then Haymitch walks in.

"Lover boy! Lover boy's brother! Get in here! Time to watch the recap of the reaping's!" He shouts. He's not as drunk as always but he still drinks quite often. He's holding a small glass of alcohol, its strong, I can smell it all the way over from across the room. Peeta and Rye walk in, Peeta comes and sits beside me and I waste no time cuddling up to him. Rye sits on the opposite couch from Haymitch I really don't blame him.

The smell is really strong. Prim is still cuddled up against me as we watch the recaps a brother sister pair Cashmere and Gloss are half the team from district 1. The other half are a girl named Sapphire and a boy named Gleam. They all look to be victors and they definitely mean business. They won't go down without a fight.

District 2 has a woman named Enobaria and a guy named Brutus. Haymitch tells us Enobaria ripped out kid's throats in her games and got her teeth sharpened to do that easier. The other two tributes look decent theres a kid he can't be much younger then prim his name is Cole and an older lady named Lea. Enobaria and Brutus we definitely need to look out for. I feel bad that kid and the older lady though. Everyone knows they won't make it out and that I might have to kill one of them to make sure Prim makes it out of this alive.

Next is district 3. A guy named Beetee and a girl named Wiress and then an older couple who would die for each other it looks like. "Reminds me of Peeta and I," I think to myself than shake away the thought. No. Prim needs to win not me and not anyone else. The district 4 comes up a guy named Finnick gets reaped and so does a girl named Annie but this older lady, Mags, volunteers for her. I sigh again this isn't getting easier for me to protect prim and make sure she comes out. The rest of the tributes pass by quickly I don't pay much attention to them. One tribute from 8 had 3 kids when her name was called they all ran up begging for her to stay. I don't think I could kill her to protect prim. More experienced killers others not so much. After it ends Haymitch stands up.

"Time to get some rest guys! Big day tomorrow!" He tells us. I hold back a laugh now he sounds like Effie. I stand up with prim holding her hand.

"Come on little duck! I'll show you to your room!" She nods.

"Ok Katniss" she says obviously very tired. I take her to her room and tuck her in.

"Night little duck! See you in the morning!" I kiss her forehead and stand up.

"You're going to see Peeta aren't you?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yah I am Prim I need to talk to him" I say and open the door. "Sleep well Primrose" she nods then yells at me.

"Use Protection!" My eyes widen. My little sister did not just say that to me! I shake my head I'm so talking to her tomorrow. I walk to Peeta's room and knock before coming in.

"Hey Peeta! How have you been doing? About everything? I'm sorry Rye got put in I know you guys are close" I say. He shrugs.

"I'm fine Katniss I talked to Rye he's not happy about it but he's ok with helping Prim win" He says grabbing my hands. I look him in the eyes those crystal blue eyes I have grown to love so much.

"Peeta I just came to talk." I say softly pulling my hands away. I immediately feel guilty about doing that. "We need to get to bed right? Don't want to be tired for tomorrow!" I say forcing a smile trying to lighten the mood a bit. He sighs and nods.

"Yah your right...night Katniss you have good rest I'll see you in the morning" He says and walks to his bed. I sigh and walk out of his room. "I shouldn't have done that" I mutter to myself. I walk into my room and get into the bed and wait for the nightmares that usually come when I'm not with Peeta. I fall asleep after a while. I wake up to banging on my door.

"Up! Up! Up! It's going to be a big big day!" I hear Effie say in her preppy voice as usual. I groan and get out of bed I put on a green tank top and some black pants. I walking out to the table I noticed everyone is already eating. I sit in between Prim and Peeta. I grab some rolls eggs and ham, then dip the roll in my hot chocolate like Peeta did last year. Haymitch looks at me.

"So sweetheart what is yours and lover boys plan this year?" He asks.

"I don't know same plan as last year?" I question not completely sure about our plan myself. Haymitch shakes his head.

"Most of the people in this year's games are victor's sweetheart! This isn't like last years! You're dealing with experienced killers who are going to come after you two first! These people are friends!" He looks at everyone. "Make friends all of you!" He tells us before getting up. "We are arriving at the capitol in 10 minutes get ready" He says then walks off. Peeta looks at me.

"Ready to do this?" he asks I nod a little.

"Yah guess I have to be…I'm sorry about last night" I says softly I see Prim and Rye lean closer to hear us. I look at them. "Can you just give us a minute please?" They both sigh and walk out.

"Katniss its ok don't worry about it. Seriously its ok!" He assures me and I nod.

"Alright I'm sorry how I acted it wasn't right…" before any of us can do anything prim runs to the window and gasps.

"Wow! It's so different from on TV" She smiles looking at everything.

"Yep! It's a lot different than 12 Prim!" I tell her smiling a little we feel the train come to a stop I grab peetas hand. "Come on!" We stand up and wait at the doorway to leave the train and step out into the Capitol.

* * *

**Hey! Hoped you liked it! My best friend proofread it for me! Review and tell me how you liked it! Mes Adieux Amis!****  
**


End file.
